This invention relates generally to a process and apparatus for reforming brake shoes and more particularly to a process and apparatus for reforming arcuate drum brake shoes to within dimensional limit standards established therefor that are stored and selectively retrieved for the particular brake shoe being reformed.
Arcuate rotary drum brake shoes have heretofore been made and have been reformed to their original configuration after use by pressing them into a fixed dimensioned die by a process commonly called "coining" in the trade.
Since the size and curvature of the brake shoe differs for different sized rotary drums (such as the difference in rotary drums between light and heavy duty trucks) a separate coining die has been required for each that is costly and time consuming in changing from one brake shoe type to another.
Use of the brake shoe over a period of time often results in a certain degree of warping or distortion from its original configuration. In many instances, the brake shoes are not restored to their original configuration when relined with frictional braking material which characteristically results in rapid wear for their original configuration enabled them to first engage the rotary brake drum along a central region and then flatten with decreased curvature until the entire length of the braking material engage the brake drum so as to promote even wear of the frictional braking material.
Even the "coining" dies herein before described are, in many instances, unable to restore a used brake shoe to its original configuration when the warpage (measured as the deviation from a preestablished standard for the length between ends of the brake shoe) exceed 0.050 inch.
In view of the foregoing, there has existed a need to provide a way to reform arcuate rotary drum brake shoes automatically to within established dimensional limit standards in a manner that is rapid, simple and inexpensive and that further is adaptable to a wide spectrum of brake shoe configurations.